The Titans: New Golden Age of Heroes
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: DC AU. Set 3 years before the Justice League began their adventures come the team of heroes from the younger generation of heroes in the coastal Jump City. Coming together, these young adults go against a variety of foes who decide to take them on. All the while trying to get along as clashing personalities and different backgrounds. Couples are the usual fare. Read&Review
1. Welcome to Jump City Part 1

Welp, here's the first chapter of the three-part beginning of a spin off involving the _New Golden Age of heroes_ universe, this time with the Teen Titans. In this fic, it's set 3 years into the past for some of it so this is for the original team that you got to meet in _Titans Together_ of the main fic. Anyway, enjoy!

Welcome to Jump City Part 1

(Hatton Corners, Rhode Island. Goat Island Penitentiary. March 3rd, 13:03)

At the small town, a small prison was standing over the seas. There weren't many prisoners, but being a small town, that's to be expected.

Sitting in a cell, sighing as he looked outside, was a middle aged man who was trying to read when a thug mopping came by. "Hey Stikk. How ya holding up?" He asked as the man just shrugs.

"Fine I guess…still got another 90 years in this hellhole." The man said, sitting up. He was revealed to be a thin man with shaggy salt-and-pepper hair and emerald green eyes, looking up with a sigh.

"Heh…kind of harsh. After all, wasn't it just five kids who put you away?" the thug asked with a laugh, as Stikk just glared at this.

"Those 'kids' were the partners of those super heroes. It was Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl and Aqualad who put me in here." Stikk said as the thug just laughed at this.

"Yeah, only after you decided to kidnap every teenager in town to be your servants for…what again? Pigeon feathers?" The thug only laughed as he continued to mop as Stikk growled in anger as he sat back down.

"If only I had my staff…then I'd make everyone in this damn town pay…how many years has it been since I got locked up in here?" He asked in anger a chuckle is heard.

"About…8 years, give or take." A voice said, making Stikk look up in shock. "And boy, those 8 years were eventful…Robin left Gotham and became a solo act after the Dark Knight got a replacement, Speedy got hooked on drugs-though with that name I don't blame him-and left Star City, Aqualad left Atlantis after his king's son died, Kid Flash is now heading to collage and Wonder Girl is looking for work outside of Themyscira." The voice explained as Stikk looked around.

"How do you know so much about them? Who is there!?" Stikk asked in anger as he got up and looked at the mirror across from his seat, where he saw someone appear in the reflection.

"I am Neron." Said the man in the mirror, reforming behind him as he appeared to be a pale green humanoid with pitch-green eyes, shaggy blonde hair tied into a tentacle-like ponytail and wearing dark green and black armor with a flowing black cape, making Stikk turn to him in shock. "And I have an offer for you…"

"What's that?" asked Stikk, looking at him with fear as Neron chuckled darkly.

"I only wish for you to have great power. You control the skies with your staff, yes? Why not have the heavens at your fingertips? Have the power to be able to summon large hail at your beck and call? Or the ability to summon hurricanes at your own command? All it takes is one thing; your soul. Do you agree?" He asked Stikk looked down…but glared ahead.

"Yeah…if it means I can finally get some recognition once more." He said as Neron smirked as his eyes flashed, retrieving a cane with feathers on it, as the feathers turned jet-black in his grip and handed it to Stikk, who glowed as he laughed evilly.

"They are in Jump City, California. Now go, my young friend, go and take your revenge." Neron said with a laugh as he vanished as his eyes glowed bright white.

"But first…my uniform…" Twister said as he raised his staff as the wind suddenly began to pick up, making people scream out.

(Jump City, California. Murakami High School. March 3rd, 10:03)

At the high school, a young woman was relaxing at this time as she felt something off as she heard women giggling as she looked to see one of her classmates was smirking.

"Don't worry, ladies, there's enough of the Garfield to go around." He said with a smirk. The teen in question was around her age but was different in appearance; his skin was a emerald shade of green, his ears were pointed , dark green eyes and hair and wearing a simple yellow t-shirt under a red jacket and a pair of jeans with blue and red tennis shoes.

"So you're really green, Gar?" one of the girls asked as he nods with a smirk. "Though what's with the character you play? How did you get those cool special effects?"

"Trade secret, babe." Said Garfield with a chuckle. "And yes, the green skin is all natural. It's a skin condition, you see. Nothing bad, just made my skin an odd shade is all."

The girl frowned, as her pale gray skin was noticeable with her neck-length black hair tucked behind her ear as she read from a book, wearing a simple dark blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. She frowned as she looked at him with her blue-violet eyes. 'He says that it's just a skin condition, but he's hiding something…an emotional energy that I can sense…but for now, I need to focus on that odd energy…'

The girl concentrated as her eyes shined brightly. A gem in her forehead shined a bit as a energy formed out of her and flew off as she saw a flash of Neron's face and then showed images of a tsunami hitting the city at night, making her eyes widen. 'A great evil…is coming…but I sense in this city great heroes…but will they be enough? No…not against Neron.' She frowned as a girl looked at her.

"Hey, it's that weird Roth girl…" She said to a friend as Garfield looked at her curiously.

Rachel frowned as she concentrated, her eyes shining a bit as she watched out as Garfield shook his head a bit, everyone unaware of a faint energy seeping out of her and out the window to find people who can help.

(Mid-town Jump City. 10:20)

A bank was in the middle of being robbed as a man wearing an all-white outfit walked out, chuckling a bit as smoke came out of the building. "Heh, the security here is poor. Of course, a city short of heroes is easy pickings for us villains."

"And that's a problem, bud." A voice said as a blue disc flew at him, making the man go back a bit. "Andre le Blanc, the infamous jewel thief. You moved here because of a weaker police presence. Am I right?"

"Who iz zere? Show yourself!" Said Andre as a kick came down, knocking him back as he groaned, looking up in shock."Wait…weren't you…?"

"I'm not Robin anymore…a new kid's been around for a couple years now. I'm Nightwing." Said the voice, revealing that he is a 21-year-old young man with short black hair with a faint curve in the bangs, a curved black domino mask over his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket-like costume with a stylized bird with yellow feathers on the front and a hood over his head and a pair of black boots and dark blue pants, eskima sticks on his side and odd-looking slots on his sleeves.

"Quite a garish costume, my young friend." Andre said with a glare as he got out a small explosive and threw it, but saw Nightwing duck around as he glared at the man.

"I think you mean 'friends' plural." Nightwing pointed out as a yellow zoom came in as a red arrow nearly hit him as a young man wearing a red and black hoodie glared at him, a bow in hand.

"Sorry, but now you're against not just Nightwing, but Arsenal as well." Said the young man, his tone dark as a clicking tongue is heard as a young man wearing a yellow and red jumpsuit with a red lightning bolt on his chest walked in, adjusting his goggles as he fiddled with a gray belt.

"Sorry bud that name is still not that good…" The red haired young man said as Andre noticed his belt was missing as he looked at them.

"Are ALL the old sidekicks here to fight me?" Andre asked as he saw the water fountain near by suddenly exploded and went around him as a young man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit walked in, glaring.

"Yeah, basically. We had…some disagreements with our mentors a couple years back and wanted to distance ourselves a bit. So this coast would be a good place for the four of us to start our solo careers." The young man said, glaring at this. "Also…just so it's known, I'm called 'Tempest, not 'Aqualad'."

"N-Now, lets be calm about this!" said Andre as the four young men smirked at this as they all cracked their knuckles as he gulped a bit.

A few minutes later, the outcold Andre was taken in by the police as the four heroes watched him go as they nod to the police officer. "Thank you for your assitance, Nightwing. We do owe a lot from you four with helping us with the crime issues we are going through."

"Still having issues with getting a staff, right Captain?" Nightwing asked as the man just sighed at this.

"Yeah…" said the man with a sigh, but hten nods. "But we got talk with the folks up in New York and they're sending over this young guy from there. Said that he wanted to help out high-crime areas while he's in collage. Some sort of…Cyborg, I think he said he was?"

"Heh, sounds like we'll have some back up. See ya, Captain." Nightwing with a nod as the four headed off, with Nightwing and Arsenal using a grappling hook to get to the top of a building.

"Come on, I heard Donna is coming into town! Maybe we can call her up and tell her to meet us in civies." Kid Flash said, speeding after the two as Tempest nods, following suit by jumping after them. Tempest frowned when he felt an odd sensation hit him, which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Arsenal and Nightwing both felt something as well, the two looking at each other curiously but shrugged, unaware of a dark presence going through the city and towards the air to at least get some attention.

(At the woods outside of Jump City. 11:06)

The forest was a relatively peaceful place, great for hiking and for seeing the sights. Though a certain someone wouldn't agree 100% to the idea of it being a 'relaxing' idea as someone was currently on the run.

In the woods, a young girl was panting as she was running through some thick brushes of plants, looking behind her to see several men dressed in black and orange armor, she herself wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of khakis with a pair of yellow-tinted goggles around her neck and brown climbing boots and gloves.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she ran away, her back-length blonde hair flowing in the wind as her blue eyes looked around in panic as she hid behind a cave as the two men looked around before heading out. She sighed in relief, panting a bit as her eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds.

A dark aura went near her, making her eyes look curiously towards the city before she frowned, but shook it off as she went to a cave-like terrain to hide out, noticing storm clouds starting to creep towards the city, raising an eyebrow.

A bus on the road over the cliff side was heading to the city, as a man was relaxing. He was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants, having metallic boots as he adjusted his hood, his eye shining a bit under the shadows of his hood. He shook his head a bit as a faint darkness went over him, making him look up to the sky curiously.

(In the sky over California. 10:55)

"GAH!" said a male voice as a green energy fist sent him flying back, the short reptilian creature groaning as a red haired young man wearing a Green Lantern-inspired jersey and black pants with green and white tennis shoes, his hair reaching his forehead with his sideburns cut.

"Alright punks, I'm taking the prisoners to the escape pods, OK? Unless you want Guy Gardner to kick your collective tailbones." He said with a smirk as a group of people were waiting, as a red haired woman who was about Nightwing's age walked up, her face obscured by an odd-looking helmet.

" _Why even give them a chance? Destroy them now._ " The woman said with a scowl as Guy gave a shrug.

"Sorry, but the Psions here are the Guardian's handiwork. I may not be the most calm of guys, but last I checked, I don't go around blasting guys I don't like. I rough them up, sure, but I don't try to murder them." Guy pointed out to the woman with a flat look. "Look, I don't know why they got you in that get up, but I think you should head back home. Come on." He said, putting an orb around the various aliens and got them to the escape pods. "Just put in the coordinates you want to go on an you'll be on your way back home. I'll get Lantern escorts on the ready."

They all nod as several aliens went into the pods as the woman just sighed under her helmet and went into the pod herself, pressing some buttons, unaware of a dark aura going through the ship, making her shiver a bit. She looked around and then to the ground…and nods as she pressed some buttons and was the first off.

"What the-HEY!" Guy said as he saw her heading down towards the surface. "YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY!" he yelled but it fell on deaf ears as the woman was heading down towards earth. "…I am SO dead." Guy said flatly, facepalming a bit, unaware of a dark cloud going towards a coastal city.

(Later that day…)

(Jump City's Pizza Corner. 16:04)

The four young men were in civilian clothing as they laughed along with a young woman who was closer to Wally in age. She had short black hair tied in to a ponytail that reached the back of her neck, a simple gray t-shirt under a brown jacket and a pair of jeans as she took a slice of pizza.

"Wait, so you're all here too? What are the odds of that?" asked Donna with a laugh as the other four just nod in agreement.

"Heh, yeah. Well…I kind of helped ol' Dicky and Roy when they moved out after some…tension. I was coming here for collage since the college here is one of the best robotics collages in the states." Wally shrugged.

"I'm mainly here because I wanted to be as far from Atlantis as possible for…personal reasons." Garth sighed aloud as Donna looked at him with concern.

"So what happened with you and Bruce, Dick?" asked Donna in concern as Dick just sighed, shrugging at this.

"he and I…kinda had a bit of a falling out a couple years back…went on the road after that and met up with some assassin that knew Bruce way back when…Deathstroke, I think he said his name was." Said Dick with a sigh.

"And as for me and Ollie…lets just say that we are going through personal issues and I rather not get into it." Roy stated flatly as Donna nods, looking at Wally with concern as he looked concerned as well.

Wally cleared his throat as he says, "SO…anyway, the four of us met up here a couple months back and we started helping out the local authorities. We told them we used to work with some big named heroes-if our names weren't already indicators of that-and started helping out."

"That's good. I wouldn't mind getting back into the swing." Said Donna, revealing her silver bracelets. "I'm still thinking of changing my name. How does 'Amazonia' sound?"

"…Eh, sounds too old fashioned." Said Wally with a shrug. "How about…'Troia'…a lot better than 'Arsenal' here." Wally chuckled as Roy gave a look, thankful that they are far away from other costumers.

Dick chuckled at this, but noticed clouds starting to form overhead, making him raise an eyebrow curiously as he looked prepared as he noticed something…unnatural about the clouds.

"Guys…we may need to get into uniform…now." Dick said, as the others looked up to the clouds and nod as Dick wrote down a check on the table as they ran out, Wally zooming away as the group was suddenly swept up as Nightwing and Arsenal were now dressed as Wally got a ring out and sped forward, putting on his costume.

Garth glowed as his costume formed over him in a form of water ash e nods to Donna, who spun in a circle as a dark red and yellow armor appeared as she smirked. The five glared to the air as people were backing up in fear as they saw a tornado suddenly went over the five, making the five heroes cry out as they were brought up to a rooftop, making the five groan.

"Hello…Sidekicks." Growled a voice as the five glared up into the air as Dick went wide eyed.

"Wait…Stikk?" asked Dick in shock as they saw him come down, glaring at them as his body had a faint gray tone to it and dark red eyes, but wearing a black and red shirt and pants combo with a pioneer hat and a pitch-black staff.

"Wait, that tornado guy from Rhode Island? Didn't we kick his butt back when we were rookies?" asked Arsenal with a raised eyebrow as Donna glared at this.

"Don't underestimate him, Arsenal." Nightwing said, glaring as he got his eskima sticks out as Twister just chuckled.

"Cute attire, kids. Still playing in your little playsuits even as when you're older, heh? Even after 8 years in that HELL HOLE you decided to leave me in?" Stikk growled as his eyes shined darkly as the sky began to twist around, unaware of a figure hiding in the shadows when needed.

"Well, you must've been practicing." Roy said as he got his bow and arrow at the ready and fired, the tip blinking before a large hailstone knocked it out of the air, as multiple hailstones were flying at them from the air.

"Get behind me!" said Donna as she flew forward and began to block them with her bracelets, grunting from the shattering ice's impacts on her wrists. Kid Flash sped forward, his fist vibrating as he got it ready before a sudden rainstorm came down, making Wally looked around but went wide eyed as he sped off to avoid a lightning bolt.

"OK, he couldn't do this before…all he could do last time was make wind." Roy mutters, not liking this as the wind was pushing him back as a vortex was starting to form.

"That's right…and now to get rid of you in one swoop…my revenge is here!" Twister laughed evilly as Tempest tired to concentrate to get some water to help them but he and his friends were swept up into the vortex, all five yelling out in shock at this. "No one can stop me now!"

" _Then call me 'No One_.'" A distorted voice said as Twister's red eyes gained confusion as he turned to see a pair of pure-white eyes in the shadows, glaring as she floated out, as Twister growled.

"Who are you?" Asked Twister as the young woman came out, wearing a flowing dark blue dress that showed off her modest but still developing form with long gray legs on display with black shoes, long gloves under her bird-esque hood and a faint noticeable bit of her thin-but-firm chin and nose, pure white eyes seeing in the darkness.

"You can just call me 'Raven'." The teen said calmly as her eyes narrowed. "And you are not welcome here, servant of Neron."

"So, you know of my benefactor? Then I shall destroy you as I am going to them!" said Twister as he moved the tornado closer to her as Raven just glared.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do this…" Raven said as she concentrates as she whispers, "Azarath…Metrion…ZENTHOS!" Suddenly a screech is heard as Twister went wide eyed, as did the young heroes ast hey watched a large, shadowy bird-like astral being come out with a thunderous screech befoe it's talon slashed through the vortex, freeing the five as she glared at Twister, her astral beast giving a faint coo.

Twister growled as his eyes glowed with rage. "I. WILL. NOT. BE. BESTED. BY. A .CHILD. **AGAIN**!" He roared in anger as his body started to gain a more mutated form, taking a more bestial state as he took off with the wind to give him flght. "Be ready, heroes…for now expect this ENTIRE CITY to experience the worst storm imaginable by the next morning!" He laughed as the six put their hands up as they watched him leave.

"We need to figure out where he's going." Said Roy with a growl, but Raven stopped him.

"If you go as you are now, you won't last long…I sensed his presence an that's why I came here." Raven said calmly, looking at them with a stoic gaze.

Nightwing nods as he says, "…Thanks miss, but you should leave this to professional heroes. This is kinda above you."

"Uh, Night? She DID just save us…" Kid Flash pointed out as Raven looked at them with a calm gaze.

"When I sensed him, I thought it over and I knew you five would be able to fight him, but it's clear you need help…luckily, I anticipated that you would need aid and I found four others whom can help you." Raven said as her eyes flashed, revealing images of four individuals; two girls and two boys.

"…Where are they then?" asked Roy, raising an eyebrow at the odd assortment.

"Would you believe me if I told you…they were within the 20-mile radius of this city?" Raven asked in a calm tone as they looked at each other curiously but nods at this.

"Alright…we'll get to these guys…" said Nightwing, looking at her with a raised eyebrow as Raven nods.

"Good…each of you will need to do it one at a time however…as I am unsure if a large crowd will help. And be quick…I caught a glimpse of his mind…his plan is to kill this entire city…I will need time to track him however so I know where he plans to attack." They all nod at this, as Raven takes them up with the large raven, who screeched as she went through the sky.

(Jump City Harbor. Wolfman Island. 18:09)

Landing on an island off the coast of the city, Stikk growled as he looked at Jump City as his eyes glowed darkly. "Time to put myself in the true villain area…this time I shall show them that THIS 'Joke villain' is NOT a laughing matter!' his staff was raised up as the sky began to darken as he chuckled darkly.

Neron watched curiously at this sight, but stayed silent as he chuckled. "This should prove interesting…" Said Neron with an amused smirk.

End of Part 1

Well, I hope this was a good first chapter in this spin off. And yes, many of these costumes here are kinda inspired by their classic designs. This is the past, after all XP But anyway, please let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Welcome to Jump City Part 2

OK, here's the second chapter for my Teen Titan story. I only own my own OC, anyone else belongs to their respective owners. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Welcome to Jump City Part 2

(Jump City, California. Wally's Apartment. March 4th, 12:03)

"OK…so today is the day we have to find them?" asked Nightwing, crossing his arms as he sat down in a sofa in the medium size apartment. It had a rather simple look to it: A large fridge with an average size kitchen, a small living room area and two doors; one that leads to a bedroom and another that leads to the restroom.

"Indeed." Raven said, sitting in the couch calmly as she set up the images of the four heroes they will be searching for. "The storm is coming soon, so we must prepare for when it strikes."

"OK, I found out about some of them...well, the two boys there. The girls are total mysteries." Said Donna as she got out Wally's Laptop to show them the two. "The green kid is Garfield Logan, the boy who plays the 'Shapeshifting Teen with an attitude' from Space Trek: 2020. You know, that sci-fi show that is about those space military cadets? He's one of the main characters along with that Brian Daley guy from the _Love That Baby_ show."

"Ugh…I hated that show." Dick said with a groan. "Seriously, I saw that show when I was a kid…hopefully that 'Tippy' kid is better in this show than in that one."

"Focus, Nightwing." Raven said flatly as she asks, "where is this show aired?"

"It's aired in town, actually. In the local _Walker Studios_ HQ here in Jump City, so it should be an easy find for me." Donna said as Dick nods as he looks at the others. "I also found out that he kid himself used to be part of a study under a man named Niles Caulder, who's the leader of misfit heroes called the Doom Patrol. Heck, his adopted parents are Steve and Rita Dayton, the heroes Mento and Elasti-Girl."

"OK, you may have to use your photographer job as a cover for that though. get close to Garfield and get him back on his feet to help us out." Nightwing said as Donna nods at this, understanding.

"And I also found this: strange reports of strange fissures and other landmass changes in the local parks outside of the city. Maybe that blonde girl is there? According to Raven, she apparently has some sort of…mastery of Earth?" asked Donna, looking at Raven at this.

"Indeed. I checked their powers from when I was able to find them…I sensed the metal man at the bus station, so that should be where he is now or at least near there." Raven said as Wally smirked as he put on a pair of red goggles.

"I can get there with him in two shakes of a rabbit's tail." Wally said with a smirk, as he gave a thumbs up to them.

"I'll look for this other girl then, where she at?" Roy asked, walking up at this as he crossed his arms as Raven pointed to the wooden area.

"She's in the park area, they got mountains so that could be something that could be seen into." Raven said calmly as she says, "And then there is the alien from the stars. She is near the waterfront."

"Ok, I can handle the alien just in case she's not friendly like Superman." Nightwing said, putting his mask back on as Raven put her hands up, and concentrated hard.

Suddenly three portals of inky black darkness appeared out of the air, violet lightning forming from the center to give it a faint aura.

"Hmm...black portals with purple lightning, that's not sketchy." Roy muttered under his breath as Donna elbowed him, making him cringe as he rubs his now sore shoulder. "Cranky clay-made little…" he muttered in annoyance before the three portals went over the respective person as Wally Sped out in full costume, Garth watching curiously.

"You were just waiting to do that, weren't you?" Garth asked as Raven just gave a small shrug at this, as she motions him over to a book she had got out of her pocket, making Garth raise an eyebrow.

"This book is all about the various types of demons, spirits and other supernatural beings of interest that the people of Azarath has come across." Raven explained as she opened the book, showing several images with very detailed descriptions and illustrations of who and what they are gonna be up against.

"So Neron would be on this list...OK...lets see…" Garth said as he looked through it. "Blaze, Dark Daughter of the high wizard...no…" He said as he passed an image of a woman wearing demonic armor. "Belial, Father of the damned…no…" Raven looked over as they skilled through a few pages to get ahead

"Karkull, the abomination of no will...mm…" she shook her head at that as she looked over...and nods as she found it. "There he is; Neron, the Deal Maker." She said, pointing to an image of a blonde man with dark green armor with four yellow eyes over him. Garth nods as the two began to read it over, both very concerned.

(Walker Studios. The same day. 12:23)

At the local TV Studios in Jump City, Donna appeared out of the portal back in her civilan garbs, wearing a simple button up blue shirt and a pair of black pants with her bracelets still on. She then saw her digital camera was in hand now as she nods, looking around.

THe Set around her looked like a action movie with various sets for buildings interiors and other things such as the ship itself as she says, "So this is where the magic happens…"

"Excuse me, ma'am. But who the devil are you?" asked an older man as he walked over, getting donna's attention. The man in question was a middle aged man wearing a flowered shirt, a pair of khakis and black tennis shoes.

"Ahem, I am Donna Troy. I'm a freelance reporter, I'm here doing an article on the actor named Garfield Logan. That name ring a bell?" Donna asked, as the man nods as he looks around and sees Garfield at the make up table.

"Hey, Gar! We got a reporter here! She wants ta talk to ya, kiddo." said the man as Garfield gave a thumbs up at this as the man chuckled. "Great kid, that boy. Garfield is one of the nicest guys I've met, a real charmer too. Even if he's got an odd look to him, he's a joy to work with. That's if you want my two cents, kay?" he pats her shoulder in a friendly way as Donna chuckled.

"Well, your friend there seems to like you, Mr. Logan." said Donna as Garfield shrugs, readjusting his black jacket that was over an odd-looking jumpsuit, likely his TV Show costume; it was bright red wiht a white outer area to it wth white gloves and boots. "Nice...outfit?"

"Heh, yeah. IT's meant to be the uniform for my character. Ya know, the shapeshifter of the group?" Garfield asked with a cuckle as Donna gave him a look. "...You came to me about those effects?"

"I know they're not just special effects Garfield...you were once a Doom Patrol member, right? 'The Changeling'?" asked Donna, making Garfield sigh a bit.

"Yeah...I played the super hero thing for awhile...not sure i was any good, at least not according to the Chief. Sure the others were supportive, but I decided to give it up, ya know? Chief said I didn't have the 'right instincts', whatever the hell that meant…" Garfield sighed as Donna looked at him with concern.

"Hey Timmy, keep up the good work." a crew hand said as the two turned to see someone working at a higher up spot on the set, who waved down before he reached for something, but nearly slipped as a bolt got loose as he yelled out.

"WHOA!" Said Timmy in shock as he held on, gripping on. The rest of the staff looked shocked as Donna looked at Garfield as she went ahead. She then suddenly jumped up, surprising them as she gripped thewall and pushed against it, trying to keep the thing from falling.

"Hold on!" Donna commanded as Garfield ooked at the others looking in shock, looking at the fearful Timmy...and for a moment, flashed backed to seeing a boy trying to climb away from a group of people after him as two people tried to keep them back.

Changeling growled as he took off his jakcet as he says, "Hang on, Tim!" He then ran forward, the director looking surprised as he and everyone else looked shocked as they saw the uniform suddenly shrink down into a collar as Garfield turned into a large, Silver-back gorilla with emerald-green skin and dark green-nearly black fur and dark green eyes. He grunts as he climbed up, showing incredible agility before reaching the top area and got an arm around Tim, puting him on his shoulder before starting to climb down.

The group looked surprised as Garfield turned back to nomral on the bottom ground, shaking himself off as hemoved Tim out of the way as Donna let go, getting down with ease as she says, "Everyone get back!" as the part of the set fell off, landing on ghe ground as Donna caught it, grunting a bit as she felt the metal bend within her grip, as if she was catching something made of foam instead of steel.

She grunts as she sets it down as Garfield asks, "You OK?"

"Yeah…" Donna said, rubbing her neck as she gave a slight chuckle. "So...were those the 'instincts' that he was talking about?" asked Donna as the Director walked over, patting them both as he smiled.

"Heh, thanks for the hero work there, you two. Great job, that is real inspiring. Come on, walk with me…" said the Director as he moved them along as he whispers, "What the bloody hell happened there, Gar?"

"Tim needed help, so I just did what I Felt was right…" said Gar, rubbing his head as the director nods, chuckling a tad.

"You're just lucky I love Rita like she was my own niece, boy. Or else there would be a LOT of figuring out on this. At least no one is hurt, so that's good. They'd be proud, boyo." said the director as Garfield gave a smile.

"Thanks Jon. So...what is it you were needing me for?" Asked Beast Boy, as Donna sighed a bit.

"EVer heard...of Mister Twister? or the incident in Happy Harbor?" asked Donna, making the two look at her curiously.

(Meanwhile…)

(Downtown Jump City, Wolfberg St. 12:34)

Kid Flash arrived at the downtown area, looking around for the metal man that Raven talked about, tapping his chin...before he saw a playground nearby with a couple of kids infront of another, who had what looked like a prosthetic hook replacing his hand.

"Hey Captain Hook, where's peter pan?" asked one of the kids as the other laughed, the boy looking down sadly. Wally scowled, having had to deal with bullies when he was a kid.

"Tick tock, where's the croc huh?" Asked the other as the boy looked down as the sound of stomping came by.

"Hey. Back off the kid." an older voice said as the two bullies looked to see a young man, about his late teens at most, with some noticeable black curly hair on the left side of his head and having white robotic parts covering about 90% of his body with his right eye being replaced with a robotic red optic. He crossed his metallic arms, a scowl on his face.

"Uh...well...uh…" the kids began at once, looking nervous before the robotic teen got down to their level, the faint noise of his legs making a noise akin to a machine moving down as he got to their level.

"Look, you don't go around making fun of people for something like that, okay? I rather not go around seeing kids like that get messed with. I mean, would you two like it if someone made fun ya?" asked the teen as the two looked down. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So how about you kids go on your separate ways until you wanna get along, OK?" The two boys nod as they went off, before he looked at the kid.

"Uh...thanks...who are you?" Asked the boy, confused as he gave a smirk at him.

"They call me 'Cyborg' back in New York. I moved out here for the special collage for kids like us. Ya know, with prosthetics? They got a special football team there that I was able to join. As long as I don't over do it, of course." Cyborg joked as Kid Flash smirked a tad at this sight...before he noticed a car speeding near by.

"Ah crap!" Said Kid Flash as he suddenly ran forward, going in and taking anyone in the car out as Cyborg noticed the car heading his way.

"Kid, get back!" Said Cyborg as the kid ran aside as Cyborg got ready as he caught the runaway car, grunting as Kid Flash was able to get the driver out in time as he put him beside sa they both watched the car crumpled like tinfoil in his grip.

"Papa!" Said a little girl who was saved earlier by Wally, who was on his back after getting her dad out as he set them down.

"Sorry...man...I blacked out for a second..I didn't know what I was…." The man began as Cyborg shoved the now broken car off, cracking his neck a bit as he gave him a look.

"Well, you better decide to get some decent sleep so THIS doesn't happen to you." said Cyborg, pointing to the now damaged beyond repair car. "Sorry about that, by the way. Can't always control the strength."

"It-it's okay..really." Said the man nervously as he looked at Cyborg with a hint of fear given his robotic appearance, making Cyborg roll his eyes at this.

Cyborg gave the kid a wave as Kid Flash stopped him and says, "Hey dude, my friends and I need some help. And you're getting drafted."

"...Say what?" asked Cyborg, confused as Kid Flash sighed a bit as he showed a picture of Mister Twister

"This guy is gonna blow apart the city. And we need all the help we can get." Kid Flash said as Cyborg looked at the picture and then at the family that was near by before nodding.

"A'right, what is the plan?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms as Wally grabbed his shoulder.

"YOu'll see soon enough." said Kid Flash, as he looked ahead at the island, seeing the clouds form as Cyborg frowns.

(In the area near the Jump City Docks. 13:31)

Nightwing arrived in the area via the portal, looking around before noticing the downed spacecraft. He looked around, seeing the door was forced opened. "OK...this looks like it arrived...yesterday. Likely who ever was in here is gonna need to eat...so better look for any odd sights." He fired his grappling hook upward, heading to the roofs above before looking down.

He then heard commotion from a near-by restaurant and saw people were in front of it. He looked at the signed and says, "Big Belly Burger? What's so odd about that place? There is one literally everywhere." He then got out his binoculars and saw an odd sight in the window close to the streets.

Inside of the store was an attractive young woman, close in age to Nightwing himself, with very long curly red hair, orange skin, dark emerald eyes with green corneas around it, and wearing what can be seen as a form-fitting violet jumpsuit with armor on the arms, legs and belly area of her costume with her face fully exposed, revealing faintly pointed ears and full lips and a faintly pointed nose. In front of her was a tray filled with a lot of different food, which she ate quickly, from fully loaded burgers, chicken nuggets, fries and even some of the deserts.

"...She's got a healthy appetite." Nightwing muttered as he jumped down and walked over calmly, the citizens backed up a bit. Nightwing went into the room and looked around calmly. He walked to where the woman sat and says, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman looked up at him curiously, but didn't say anything as she set down the chicken sandwich she was eating. She tilted her head, curious at how the man in front of her will react to her, moving the helmet aside a bit.

"OK, I se you're not much of a talker, so I'm gonna ask..who are you?" asked Dick, as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Ahkah, naruzta ah nrai. Nexa Koriand'r." the woman said...as Nighwing adjusted his mask, raising an eyebrow at this.

"...I'm gonna guess...Koriand'r?" Nightwing asked as the woman just sighed before walking up to him, making him confused. "Uh,..ma'am?" Before hecould react, the woman put her lips on his, making his eyes widen as the paterons were equally shocked by this.

Before Dick's eyes were a series of events; a florishing planet, a group of lizard men coming down from the sky,a child in a lab and screaming as an odd energy was put on her, the girl in a prison planet with a monsterous male helping her in physical training, a tusked mouth smirking as he watched her, then Guy Gardner trying to stop her from coming to Earth and her staggering out of hte ship, along with knowledge of other languages.

In the woman's mind, she felt images form in her own mind; a young boy playing wtih a kind man near an elephant, a boy looking down from above at the body of two dead adults below wtih a broken trapese, a man in a suit coming to him in an orphanage, jumping out of a small drum in front of a butler who gave an amused look, a teenage girl with red hair and green eyes giving a smile as she hugged him close, the outcome of an angry argument between him and a man shrouded in darkness, a man with a tornado around him, and him getting the new jumpsuit.

The woman let go as she smiled, as she says, "You have a interesting life...Nightwing. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Wha...How did...what just...what did you to my brain?" Nightwing asked, shaking his head at this.

"The Tameranian Knowledge Exchange. I now know some of your history and what you know and you know what I know; you know languages I had already learned and my own personal history as well." She explained. "And yes, my name is 'Starfire'. That is what my name translate into your language."

"Yeah...okay…?" said Nightwing, confused as he shakes his head a bit. "Okay, so you know about what I was gonna tell you?"

"A criminal named Mister Twister is going to decimate the city. I can help." Starfire said, giving a friendly smile at this as she got up and walked up to the counter. "Here you go, mister currency taker." She took out what looked like some amethyst crystals. "These should pay for it." She motions Nightwing out, as he gave a sheepish look as she came back and asks, "Can I get some containers for left overs?" The man just nods, surprised still. Nightwing just sighed at this.

(Jump City Rock path. 13:46)

"Look for the blonde girl with the rock powers, they said...it'd be easy they said…" Arsenal said, looking around as he touched the ground, looking at a small fissure on the ground, looking up in the air as he raised his hand.

He looked up curiously before he paused and saw a man wearing orange and black armor looking around, before a red arrow nearly hit his head, making him go wide eyed. "What the heck…?" the man asked before he turned to see Arsenal with his bow ready.

"I'd stay still if I were you...unless you want one of these in your knee." Arsenal smirked as the man glared before running over to him, a sword out but Arsenal was able to block the blade and unhand him with ease and grabs the man's neck.

"Where...did you…?" The man gagged a bit as Roy glared darkly at him. The red-clad hero glared as he looked around.

"Where the hell is the girl, bud? And don't make me ask twice, because I'm not in a good mood." Arsenal said with a glare, but paused when he heard movement behind some bushes. He slammed the man into the tree, knocking him out as Arsenal walked over to the bushes.

"Don't...please..don't come closer…" The female voice said as Roy moved the bushes aside, seeing the girl. Roy frowned a tad, seeing how young she was.

'Only a kid...like I was…' Roy frowned as he rubbed his hand a bit as Arsenal sat down, patting a spot next to him as the girl walked out, as he says, "Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys."

"I know...you're that 'Speedy' guy, right? From Star City? I'm called 'Terra' by those creeps." She asked, sitting down next to him as she groaned a bit, rubbing her head as a near-by stone suddenly shattered. She groaned and got out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, lighting up.

"You know those can kill you, right?" Roy asked, as she blew out some smoke, sighing a bit

"One upside of being a Metahuman, your immune system is pretty tough, especially as an Earth elemental." Terra said, sighing a some smoke out and as she asks, "What's the matter anyway that you had to hunt me down?"

"OK, I know it sounds hard to believe, but my friends and I need your help. Come on, I'll tell you more about it on the way." said Roy as he got out his cellphone as Terra got up, snuffing out her cigarette with her foot. "Yeah, it's Roy. THink your hoodie friend can send us back?" Suddenly a dark aura went over him and the girl as they both vanished.

(Wally's Apartment. 14:09)

ROy and Terra found themselves back at the apartment, they saw that Raven was sitting infront of a book wtih a calm look on her face as Tempest looked at Arsenal, concern on his face. "I take it something bad is here?" asked Roy.

"Big time. It's a demon named Neron, His claws are all over this entire thing." Tempest said as he saw Starfire and Nightwing arrive at the same time as Kid Flash, with Cyborg coming along with them via the portals.

Beast Boy arrived at this time with Troia, as he looked around and saw Raven." WAit...Rachel? You're a super hero too?"

"Friend of your's?" asked Tempest as Raven just nods calmly. SHe looked at Beast Boy calmly and nods.

"It is good to see you as well, Garfield. Now lets get this together; we're all here to stop Mister Twister before he destroys the city. We must stop him before he goes full demon from NEron's influence." said Raven, as Cyborg nods.

"So...we're just supposed to be a team? Just like ta?" asked Cyborg, giving a quizzical look at this.

"Only this once. We can work together this one time so we can stop him. We can seperate if you wish. But we nee to make a plan, while the storm is coming…" said Raven calmly.

"And what if this plan fails?" Asked Starfire calmly, crossing her arms at this as Raven sighs.

"Then we improvise." NIghtwing said calmly, getting up at this as he looks at the group. "Look, I know that we're just a random group of either college-aged kids or high schoolers, but we can do this. You guys wouldn't be here if there wasn't about you that couldn't do this."

The five younger heroes looked at the five older heroes as Cyborg got up as he says, "Well, I already helped a kid out of a burning house. What hard can taking down a Supervillain be?" Beast Boy looked at the cybernetic hero and shrugs.

"Heh, the Doom Patrol took on punks like this before, so if it means that I can relive some of my glory days? I'm in." said Beast Boy with a grin as Terra shyly looked up.

"NOt sure how much help I'll be….but I guess I can help." Terra said as Terra felt a bone crushing hug from STarfire, making her eyes bug a bit from surprise and the pain.

"Oh, you are adorable being all shy like a harmon jumper." Starfire said as TErra looked at the others with clear confusion, as BB and Cyborg only shrug in confusion, unsure about her either. "But I shall assist you all as well. There are many innocents here, so they are at threat."

Raven looked at the four oddly as she says, "..you sure know how to inspire people, NIghtwing…"

"I learn from the best. Come on, lets get this plan together." Nightwing said, motioning everyone together as Raven looked at Starfire and TErra with a small frown.

"Hmm…" She said as she waved her hand. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos…" Suddenly a dark aura went over their clothes, changing them up a bit Terra's attire changed into a vest-like shirt wtih a stylized 'T', a brown jacket and a pair of long khakis and combat boots and climber gloves, likely to help her look better equipped than a runnaway.

Starfire looked and saw the armor had disappeared and her clothing had changed into a simple dark violet top with long pants with boot-like cover on her feet and fingerless gloves. "Hmm...very formfitting." said Starfire, liking the new look.

TErra put her goggles over her eyes as she gave a nod to Nightwing, who nods back as they looked over the book to get an idea of what to do, unaware of a pair of green eyes watching them before vanishing.

End of PArt 2

I know it's been awhile since this has been put up, but I hope you enjoyed this little chatper this CHristmas. Merry Christmas to all and please Read, REview and Suggest away!


End file.
